Heretofore, various attempts have been made to improve the efficiency and comfort of long-distance truck drivers. Nevertheless, the most modern truck equipment in use still does not even approach the needs and desires of long-distance truck drivers with respect to ease of driving and navigating, ease of operation, sleeping quarters, hygiene, and obtaining food and drink. Indeed, the prior art attempts have not only failed to satisfy the requirements, desires, and comforts of the long-distance truck driver, but have even left the job of the truck driver well below the level of convenience of the long-distance tour bus driver with respect to the comfort and safe driving conditions.
The prior art is exemplified by Wolf U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,494; Willson U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,836; Stamm U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,695; and Barenyi et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,793.
The present invention not only avoids the disadvantages and pitfalls of the prior art and conventionally-available truck tractor equipment, but eminently satisfies the necessities and desires of the long-distance truck driver while doing so by providing a long-distance truck tractor with aesthetic and streamlined aerodynamic lines with great visibility for the driver.